The English Class
by yusha
Summary: Vaya, tienes serios problemas conjugando los verbos... supongo que tendré que ayudarte a estudiar, dijo Shikamaru, y Temari, arrebatándole el examen, prácticamente le gritó. Claro que no! Osea, es decir, en qué podrías ayudarme tú...? Regalo para Nonahere
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... después de solucionar unos pequeños problemas técnicos y darle una última revisadita a lo que tenia escrito, por fin vengo a publicar este nuevo fict que quiero regalarle a alguien que considero mi amiga a pesar de nunca en la vida habernos visto en persona, pero que siempre está ahí al otro lado del monitor, tanto leyendo como compartiendo ficts, y que por cierto ayer cumplió añitos... y aunque le había dicho que esto lo iba a publicar el viernes por la tarde, la verdad es que tuve algunos imprevistos, y no es hasta ahora que puedo publicar esto... pero bueno, espero que ella me perdone el retrazo y pues le guste la historia, que como bien leyeron es un rango M... y todos sabemos ya lo que significa ese rango y no necesito hacer ninguna advertencia, verdad? jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, como sea, por el momento me despido dejándoles la primera parte de este fict, que aunque quise no alcance a terminarlo motivo por el cual me veo en la necesidad de dividirlo en partes en lugar de poner tan sólo un capítulo unico... así que d__isfruten su lectura, y de antemano les agradesco sus reviews! Pasenlo bien! nOn_

* * *

><p>Disclamer: <em>Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The English Class<strong>

_Un Regalo para **Nonahere**_

* * *

><p><em>Primera Parte.<em>

Con los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta formando una incrédula mueca, Sabaku no Temari no podía creer que aquella hoja que tenía entre sus manos era nada más y nada menos que el preexamen de inglés que el día anterior había realizado…

Y a pesar de leer una y otra vez su nombre claramente anotado en la parte superior de la hoja, la rubia de brillantes ojos verde aguamarina, en lo único que podía pensar era que aquello debía de tratarse de un error. De un terrible y espantoso error…

Es decir, no podía ser cierto, ¿o si?

Después de todo, ella siempre había obtenido maravillosas, altas y casi perfectas calificaciones. Incluso en las materias más difíciles y complicadas como cálculo… así que por tanto, aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos no podía ser de ella… no, se negaba a aceptar que ese examen fuera el de ella… así que recuperándose del shock, tomó aquel espantoso papel y acercándose al escritorio, se dirigió a su profesor…

-Teacher, creo que hubo un error en mi test – pronunció la ojiverde, cambiando su mirada horrorizada por una de falsa tranquilidad con la que observó el rostro impasible del hombretón, que guardando parsimoniosamente el resto de sus cosas en el interior del portafolio, sin dirigirle una sola mirada a su alumna le respondió.

-En su examen hay más de un error Miss Temari, así que le recomiendo se ponga a estudiar – le dijo hablando con total claridad y en español para que ella no tuviera duda alguna de lo que quería decirle, y sin esperar una respuesta, el profesor de inglés cerró el portafolio, lo tomó y salió del salón dejando ahí a la muchacha, que de nueva cuenta miró aquel trozo de papel tachonado con letras rojas y en cuya equina superior derecha estaba el gran y espantoso número 6 que la había llevado a sentirse increíblemente preocupada…

-No, de verdad tiene que haber un error en cuanto a la calificación – balbuceó para sí misma, corriendo de inmediato a por sus cosas antes de salir a toda prisa del salón, dispuesta a perseguir a su profesor hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario…

Y sin embargo, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, antes de que pudiera dar uno o dos pasos más, alguien de repente se le atravesó haciéndola chocar y al mismo tiempo retroceder un par de pasos, en los que de una u otra forma, la única prueba que tenía de que no era buena en algo, salió volando…

-¡Mi examen!- gritó al instante ella, más por inercia que por gusto de hacer pública aquello que consideraba sería su humillación, y sin siquiera exigirle al culpable del accidente que se disculpara, se apresuró todo lo que pudo en dirección al papel perdido, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien se había estado acercado al mismo lugar, dispuesto a recoger y devolverle aquella hoja…

-¿Un seis…?- dijo genuinamente sorprendido el muchacho, desviando sus oscuras orbes hacia el rostro de la muchacha, que sintiéndose horrorizada, acortó más aún la breve distancia entre ellos, dispuesta a arrebatarle el papel de un manotazo… – Vaya, tienes serios problemas conjugando los verbos… - le dijo él, y ella, estirándose, finalmente recuperó el papel...

-¡Dame eso, no tienes derecho a verlo!- le reprendió inmediatamente ella, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al muchacho, que sonriendo de medio lado, la encontró encantadora en aquella nueva faceta de chica nerviosa con que ella se estaba mostrando…

-¿Ah no?- preguntó con fingida inocencia él, buscando su hermosa mirada aún a costa de hacerla enfadar, y ella, que se moría de vergüenza, bajó aún más la cabeza y centró toda su atención en su bolsa, mientras trataba de abrirla para esconder el objeto causante de que sintiera aquello…

-No – le repitió bruscamente ella, buscando abrir uno de los cierres, y como el muchacho no dijo más nada, ella cayó en la tentación de mirarlo durante unos segundos de reojo… lo cual, además de su fallido examen, también le pareció que fue un error…

Sí, un total, completo y absoluto error, puesto que al levantar durante ese segundo su cristalina mirada, inesperadamente se encontró con los intensos y profundos ojos de Nara Shikamaru, el muchacho con el que tenía un breve tiempo saliendo y que era ya su novio, y que sin quitarle los ojos de encima, amplió ligeramente esa media sonrisa que de inmediato a Temari le aceleró el corazón, la sonrojó e incrementó la sensación de vergüenza que de por si ya sentía…

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¡Ésta es una escuela privada!– le recriminó ella, desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia su bolsa, sintiéndose más y más irritada y de paso torpe al no poder guardar aquella hoja tan rápido como quisiera, y el pelinegro, conteniendo la breve risa que se moría por dejar salir, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder…

-Mendokusai, no me digas que lo olvidaste – dijo, estirando una de sus manos y ayudándole a meter el examen, aunque bien atento a cualquier reacción de su novia, que tras unos segundos, volvió a mirarlo aunque con un poco de recelo…

-¿Olvidar qué exactamente? – preguntó desconfiada, y él, tranquilo como siempre, le respondió…

-La gran fiesta de Naruto, esa que lleva meses planeando y a la que le prometiste que íbamos a ir en cuanto terminaran tus clases – le recordó pacientemente él, y ella de inmediato hizo una mueca de desagrado…

-Ah – dijo, y mirando su reloj de mano para comprobar la hora, agregó. –Pues no puedo ir, mañana tengo examen – se justificó ella, cerrando de una vez por todas la bolsa antes de volverlo a mirar a la cara, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse tranquila y serena, a pesar de que él todavía mantenía en su cara esa sonrisa que le ponía los pies de gelatina… y tras unos segundos en silencio, él sencillamente asintió.

-Supongo que entonces tendré que ayudarte a estudiar – dijo con tranquilidad, y ella, tras unos segundos en silencio, replicó.

-¡Claro que no! – casi le gritó, nerviosa ante la perspectiva de parecer ante su novio como una tonta… - O sea, es decir… ¿En qué podrías ayudarme tú? – preguntó después, altiva y orgullosa como era, aunque dándose cuenta muy tarde de que había sonado demasiado brusca y además había puesto en duda seriamente de las aptitudes de Shikamaru, que sin ofenderse, le respondió.

-Well, I'm not look like an english teacher, but I'm very good with english languaje – le dijo, y Temari, cerrando la boca para reponerse de la impresión de escucharlo hablar en inglés de una forma tan fluida, clara y de alguna manera casi sensual, tragando saliva con dificultad, tardó unos segundos antes de hablar…

-Ok, esta bien, vas a ayudarme a estudiar- le dijo, y sin esperar respuesta se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, seguida de Shikamaru que metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos se abstuvo de ampliar más su sonrisa…


	2. Chapter 2

_Si, si, ya se que me tardé como un año para poder traerles la continuación, pero he tenido importantes motivos que me lo han impedido… pero lo importante, es que la segunda parte del fict ya está aquí!_

_Pero bueno, sin nada mas que agregar, les dejo este capítulo que espero disfruten y entiendan, y si algo del inglés no quedó claro, tal vez es mi culpa porque a veces todavía no se si lo que digo está bien, jejeje._

_Cuídense, un beso de mi parte! nOn_

* * *

><p>-Vamos, no es tan complicado – le animó como por centésima vez Shikamaru, genuinamente divertido con los gestos y muecas que la de ojos verdes ponía frente a él mientras resolvía algunos de los ejercicios que él mismo había seleccionado del libro de texto que a ella pertenecía… pero la rubia, que cada vez se sentía más y más irritada, no encontraba aliento alguno en las palabras del muchacho, a quien tras escuchar pronunciar aquella frase, instantáneamente fulminó con la mirada…<p>

-¿Que no es complicado?- repitió las mismas palabras del pelinegro, cargándolas con cierto grado de molestia, proveniente de la irritación que sentía incrementándose más y más en su interior…

-Hai, sólo tienes que analizar el contexto, si pones más atención a eso es más fácil identificar el tiempo en que debes conjugar los verbos – volvió a explicarle pacientemente él, señalándole con el índice la misma línea que minutos antes ya le había indicado… pero ella, ya harta de leer y releer la misma línea una y otra vez, exclamó algo entre grito y gruñido y cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, le pidió que parara de una buena vez…

-¡Por favor no me repitas lo mismo o no lo soportaré!- dijo ella al borde de la histeria, interrumpiendo las explicaciones del Nara mientras le dirigía una desesperada mirada… y él, que tras unos segundos en silencio mientras observaba aquella faceta desconocida de la perfecta rubia de quien estaba enamorado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa accedió a su petición pero no por ello desistió de sus intentos por ayudarla a estudiar, motivo por el cual empujó las cosas frente a ellos y se giró para verla de frente.

-You look so cute, do you know? – le dijo él, tranquilo, disfrutando el hecho que ella se mostrara ante él de aquella manera relativamente vulnerable, y notando de inmediato el intenso color rojo que las mejillas de la rubia estaban adquiriendo…

¿Porqué demonios Shikamaru tenía que sonar tan sexy y excitante al hablarle en otro idioma? Se preguntó Temari a sí misma, apartando de inmediato su propia mirada de los oscuros ojos de su novio, que amplió ligeramente más su sonrisa…

-¡No te burles! – tan sólo atinó a responder la ojiverde al cabo de unos segundos, y el de la coleta, encontrando aquella reacción todavía más encantadora, extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro de ella, la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a que lo mirara de nueva cuenta a los ojos…

-It's not a joke, It's serious – le dijo con sinceridad, pasando su mirada de los brillantes ojos de su novia, a sus suaves, tersos y sonrosados labios que aunque se moría de ganas por besar, tan sólo acarició con uno de sus dedos para deleite de la muchacha que con el corazón acelerado, tragó saliva con dificultad…

-Shikamaru…- balbuceó seguidamente ella, sin saber realmente qué decir, sintiéndose todavía presa de los nervios y la agitación que en su interior se había formado al escucharlo afirmar sus palabras, y él, acortando lentamente la distancia, ansiando probar de su dulce aliento, susurró…

-Maybe… you and I should take a break now… – sugirió él, inclinando su rostro un poco más hacia ella, que ante aquella apetecible cercanía, se tomó unos instantes antes de inclinarse también hacia él…

-It's a good idea…- dijo, entreabriendo ligeramente sus labios y cerrando sus ojos en espera del suave y húmedo contacto… que sin embargo se prolongó un poco más de lo que ella consideraba necesario…

-Are you sure? – escuchó aquella aterciopelada voz, sintiendo muy cerca de su rostro la afilada nariz de su novio, que aunque se moría por besarla, espero un poco por su respuesta…

-Yes, I'm…- balbuceó Temari, y entonces sin esperar más, Shikamaru sucumbió al deseo de probar aquellos apetitosos labios que besó lenta y suavemente, con una calma y una dulzura que poco a poco se fue incrementando, haciendo entonces aquel beso más profundo y completamente apasionado…

Después de todo, si había algo que al atractivo pelinegro no sabía ocultarle a su novia, era lo mucho que le gustaba el poder besarla de aquella manera tan intensa, y que al mismo tiempo, en vez de saciar su necesidad de ella, parecía que la incrementaba más y más…

Y la ojiverde que por supuesto disfrutaba muchísimo aquellas ardientes sesiones de besos, nunca se hacía demasiado del rogar y terminaba siempre con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, la ropa descompuesta y el cabello todo alborotado a causa del muchacho, que en sus ansias locas pocas veces se contenía de estrecharla urgentemente contra su cuerpo, o de acariciarla con sus dedos, como en aquellos momentos ya estaba haciendo…

-Temari… - no pudo evitar balbucear Shikamaru al sentirla sentarse sobre sus piernas, y aunque sus manos todavía la sujetaban por la cintura, se detuvo unos instantes, jadeante, pasando su mirada de los labios a los ojos de ella, que le dio unos cuantos besos más mientras le pasaba los brazos por los hombros, antes de responder…

-Dime - le susurró apenas deteniendo sus besos para hablar, y aunque él, al sentir las delicadas manos femeninas enredarse entre la coleta en que estaba sujetado su cabello sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda, sin poder contenerse un instante más, le chupó ansiosamente los labios antes de comenzar a acariciarla por sobre la ropa…

Le gustaba hacerlo, no podía evitarlo. Ansiaba demasiado su calor, sentir su figura entre las manos, escuchar su respiración entrecortada y que de vez en cuando jadeaba… le gustaba provocar aquellas sensaciones en ella, le fascinaba cuando ella le mostraba aquella faceta tan apasionada… y aunque hasta el momento no habían llegado nunca a nada más, por el momento, a Shikamaru le bastaban aquellas migajas de placer que ella ocasionalmente le proporcionaba…

-Mujer… tienes que estudiar… - le recordó balbuceante él, tras varios minutos disfrutando de aquello, pero obligándose a detenerse cuando el impulso de seguir recorriendo su cuerpo lo llevó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la falda que ella usaba… y aunque ella asintió, no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba…

-Sí, tengo que estudiar – balbuceó ella a su vez, y tras un instante en silencio, agregó: - pero para eso tengo toda la noche y para besarte no… – dijo ella, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su novio, volvió a unir sus labios a los de él con la misma pasión e intensidad que minutos antes, siendo por supuesto correspondida…

Porque, no era como si él quisiera dejar de besarla. Al contrario: a pesar de que Shikamaru se había ofrecido únicamente a ayudarla a estudiar, secretamente había estado esperando el momento en que podría acaparar toda su atención sobre él y tener aquella bien merecida y tan ansiada sesión de besos, que para aquel instante estaba avanzando más allá de lo que estaban acostumbrados…

-Temari… - volvió a interrumpir al cabo de un rato él, acariciándole aunque un tanto inseguro las piernas bajo la falda, como dudando si debería dar rienda suelta a sus deseos o si por el contrario, debería frenarlos… y ella, como leyéndole en pensamiento, dándole cortos y breves besos, tranquilamente asintió…

-Descuida, tenemos la casa para nosotros… Gaara y Kankuro se han marchado ya a la fiesta de Naruto y no regresarán hasta pasada la media noche… – le dijo en un seductor susurro, y el ansioso muchacho, asintiendo a su vez, se tomó unos segundos para observar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes, antes de finalmente volver a atrapar sus deliciosos labios entre los suyos y deslizar sus manos ansiosamente sobre sus glúteos para acercarla más a él…


	3. Chapter 3

Llenándose los oídos con todos los pequeños jadeos que Temari dejaba escapar de su garganta mientras la sujetaba contra él, Shikamaru se sintió por un segundo en un mundo lejano y distante, en donde lo único que importaba era saborear sus labios y acariciar su piel…

Y aunque él apenas y había movido las manos del perfecto y redondo trasero de su chica para mantenerla lo suficientemente cerca, al sentir las manos de su novia hurgando bajo su playera, el pelinegro, sintiendo toda una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole de pies a cabeza por el cuerpo, no pudo soportar la idea de quedarse más tiempo tan tranquilo…

Así que, arriesgándose a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, el pelinegro soltó brevemente a su chica para quitarse en un rápido movimiento la playera, dejando que ella le recorriera el torso con la mirada, sonriendo al experimentar la electrificante sensación de los suaves dedos recorriéndole por las líneas perfectamente marcadas de su abdomen y su pecho, antes de encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa y brillante de deseo, que para aquellos instantes su amada le dirigía…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves…? – preguntó con voz enronquecida por el deseo, y ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de él en un corto beso, asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza al tiempo que posaba firmemente sus manos sobre el torso desnudo de él, acariciándolo ésta vez no sólo con los dedos…

Y él, jadeando un instante ante el contacto de sus manos y correspondiéndole ansiosamente el beso, la sujetó entonces por la cintura, acariciándola suavemente con sus manos y levantando el borde de su blusa para introducir bajo ella sus dedos que recorrieron delicadamente la piel femenina, que ante cálido el contacto jadeó pesadamente, sintiendo la lengua del muchacho acariciándole el labio inferior…

Aquella no era la primera vez que Temari sentía el cálido contacto de los dedos de Shikamaru por debajo de la blusa, después de todo, era una de las pocas áreas de su cuerpo que le había permitido a su novio recorrer en el pasado durante cada una de sus sesiones de besos… y sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, al tener ella misma las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su chico, de alguna manera le pareció que experimentaba una sensación nueva, muchísimo más placentera…

Y aunque la idea de quitarse la blusa con la misma facilidad con que él se había quitado la playera hacía sonrojar a la rubia, decidida a no dar marcha atrás y convertir aquel momento en algo fantástico, la rubia, experimentando un pequeño escalofrío al sentir los cálidos labios de Shikamaru apoderándose de los de ella mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sobre su espalda e introduciéndose bajo la cinta del brasiere, abriendo los ojos e interrumpiendo el beso, la chica lo obligó a apartar sus manos de ella mientras lo veía directo a la cara…

-Mi turno – balbuceó ella, dándole una breve explicación al notar el desconcierto que su interrupción había provocado en él…

Y sin apartar sus verdes ojos del rostro de su novio, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, escuchándolo ahogar un gemido, mientras observaba bien atento el movimiento de sus manos…

Y es que decir que jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver a Temari desnudándose hubiera sido mentir, reconoció valientemente Shikamaru, que con la boca entreabierta se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de su chica al vislumbrar por primera vez sus redondeados senos cubiertos únicamente por la ropa interior…

De hecho, durante las últimas semanas, la idea había estado rondándole en la cabeza, especialmente desde la tarde en que, después de ver una agradable película de acción que su chica había escogido, y una breve parada en un concurrido café para comprar un par de frappes, el muchacho la había llevado a su casa…

Como en cada una de sus citas, Shikamaru había sido muy respetuoso con ella y se había portado como todo un caballero, tomándola siempre de la mano y manteniendo sus besos como pequeños y breves roses de labios… ninguno de ellos eran propensos a las muestras de afecto en la vía pública, así que aquello había estado bien para ambos… y sin embargo, nada más llegar a la casa de la rubia, y comprobar que ninguno de los hermanos de la chica se encontraban en casa, las cosas siempre cambiaban…

-Ven, quiero despedirme correctamente – solía decirle Temari, jalándolo de la mano para hacerlo pasar a la casa y besarlo de forma más profunda al encontrarse ellos con la privacidad que en las calles no existía…

Y aunque aquella no había sido la primera vez que él entraba a su casa para besarla, y mucho menos se trataba de la primera vez en que él, ansioso, la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda, y la sujetaba por las caderas, lo cierto fue que, en aquella ocasión Temari, que usualmente también lo abrazaba y enredaba sus largos dedos entre el negro cabello de él, participando activamente en los besos, sin saber cómo o porqué, repentinamente había comenzado a pasar sus dedos por sobre su nuca y hacia su cuello, rasguñando muy ligeramente su piel y erizándole cada vello del cuerpo y haciéndolo gemir…

-Temari… - había pronunciado él su nombre en un excitante susurro al tiempo que la sujetaba con firmeza por sobre sus caderas, pegándola mucho más contra su cuerpo… y ella, jadeando, había finalizado el beso para alejarse un poco de él aunque sin romper el abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos…

-Shikamaru tú… - lenta y pausadamente preguntó: - ¿no has pensado…? Es decir… ¿no crees que tu y yo…? Ya sabes… dar el siguiente paso… - un tanto nerviosa preguntó… y él, todavía con la respiración agitada debido a los besos y a la repentina excitación que ella le había provocado, absteniéndose de volver a besarla al notar la seriedad con que ella lo miraba, quiso quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto y esbozando una media sonrisa, apoyó su frente contra la de ella…

-¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?- dijo, acariciándole la cintura, y ella, sin poder evitar sonreír, se puso en puntillas y le besó brevemente los labios…

-No tonto… yo… estaba pensando en el sexo… - en un susurro delicado le soltó…

Y aunque Shikamaru no era de esos chicos que se asustan al escuchar a una mujer hablando abiertamente del sexo, al escucharla decir aquello justamente en ese momento en que él estaba excitado, y no había nadie más en casa, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, mezcla de excitación y sorpresa… que en el acto, provocó un intenso sonrojo en el rostro de su novia que se avergonzó…

-No hoy… es decir, no estoy proponiendo que lo hagamos hoy, pero tal vez hacerlo… algún día – dijo repentinamente ella, bajando la mirada y separándose definitivamente de él dando un par de pasos hacia la sala y dándole la espalda para que no viera su cara enrojecida…

Y aunque a Shikamaru no le hubiera molestado hacerle el amor en ese mismo segundo, respetando su decisión, avanzó cautelosamente hasta ella, y abrazándola cuidadosamente por la cintura, el muchacho depositó un pequeño beso en su oreja antes de decirle…

-Descuida… lo haremos en el momento que tú creas correcto, no te sientas presionada – cariñosamente él le prometió…

Y aunque desde aquel momento, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hacer mención del tema, lo cierto era que la idea de poder tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos más allá de sus sueños y fantasías, había acompañado día tras día a Shikamaru, que al ver por fin sus más anhelados deseos a punto de hacerse realidad, se vio en la necesidad de controlarse un poco para no asustarla…

* * *

><p><em>Y para todas y todos los amantes del lemon, por fin después de casi un año en hibernación, les traigo la continuación de este fict!<em>

_Ya se que voy lento, probablemente demasiado lento… pero es que se supone que va a ser su primera vez, joder!, no pueden esperar a que les haga ir muy rápido, verdad? Yo se que ustedes entienden y comprenden, jajaja xD_

_However, el caso es que en verdad quiero poder terminar este fict, pero denme tiempo, ya saben que conmigo es tarde pero seguro jaja xD_

_En fin, de antemano les agradezco su atención, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, espero que esta actualización les guste, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto, espero ;D_


End file.
